Thunder - Donner
by Samira Accardo
Summary: Eine kurze Geschichte über Astoria, Draco und einen sehr jungen, niedlichen Scorpius. Übersetzung der englischen Fanfiction "Thunder".


__Disclaimer__: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The fanfiction itself is a translation of the story "Thunder" by because-it-was-real. No profit was made from this.

__Genre__: Hurt/Comfort, Family

__Rated__: K

__Summary__: Eine kurze Geschichte über Astoria, Draco und einen sehr jungen, niedlichen Scorpius.

This is my first time translating a story, so if you find mistakes I'd appreciate suggestions for improvement. Please review! :)

.oOo.

****Thunder – Donner****

Ein wenig Licht schien in das Zimmer, jagte die Schatten davon. Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und zwei kleine, nackte Füße liefen über den steinernen Boden. Draußen tobte schon die ganze Nacht ein Gewitter, lauter als es der Junge je gehört hatte. Und diese Lichtblitze – die waren nicht hilfreich.

„Mami", wisperte er leise und zog an der Decke seiner Mutter. Diese schlief jedoch, trotz des gewaltigen Sturms, und bemerkte nicht, dass ihr Sohn neben ihrem Bett stand.

Mit einiger Anstrengung kletterte der Junge aufs Bett und versuchte, über seine Mutter hinweg zu steigen, um ihr Gesicht zu erreichen, stolperte jedoch und fiel auf seinen Vater – der erschrocken aufwachte und ein unterdrücktes Fluchen ausstieß. Er rieb sich mit der rechten Handfläche die Augen und gähnte.

„Scorpius? Wie spät ist es?" Er blickte auf die kleine Uhr neben seinem Bett; es war fast zwei Uhr morgens. „Warum in Salazars Namen bist du um diese Zeit nicht in deinem Bett?" Als er das Gesicht seines Sohnes sah, wusste er sofort, dass seine Reaktion zu heftig gewesen war. „Was ist los?", fragte er.

„Ich hab Angst", sagte der kleine Junge. Sein helles Haar war unordentlich und seine großen, blauen Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt.

Verständnislos sah Draco seinen Sohn an. „Wovor?"

„Draußen macht es 'bumm'", sagte Scorpius und seine Lippe zitterte, als er sprach.

Im selben Moment grollte der nächste Donner durch die Nacht und jetzt begann der Junge wirklich zu weinen. Draco nahm ihn in die Arme und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. Er verstand nicht, warum Astoria nicht aufwachte – er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Natürlich hatte er seinen Sohn schon einmal weinen gesehen und er hatte ihn getröstet – doch er hatte ihn noch nie so verängstigt gesehen.

„Es ist nur ein Gewitter", sagte er zu Scorpius.

„Es ist unheimlich", meinte der Junge und begann, lauter zu weinen. Er drängte sich etwas näher an seinen Vater, als ob er in dessen Brust verschwinden wollte.

[ Flashback ]

„__Papa, ich hab Angst", sagte er.__

„__Da ist nichts, wovor man Angst haben muss", sagte sein Vater, zog seine Decke über sich und wandte sich von seinem Sohn ab.__

„__Aber es macht so viel Krach. Es wird jemanden töten!"__

__Sein Vater drehte sich wieder um, damit er seinen Sohn ansehen konnte und sein wütendes Gesicht erschrak den Jungen beinahe mehr als der Donner. „Geh ins Bett und lass deine Mutter und mich in Ruhe. Sei nicht so ein Feigling!"__

„__Lucius, er ist doch noch ein Kind", meinte seine Mutter, die nun auch aufgewacht war. „Sei nicht so streng."__

„__Es wird ihm nicht weh tun; es wird ihn hart machen, stark", sagte Lucius und sah seine Frau etwas verärgert an.__

__Narzissa ignorierte ihn und umarmte ihren Sohn. „Fürchte dich nicht. Du kannst zurück ins Bett gehen; hier bist du sicher." Sie wischte seine Tränen weg und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Bei mir wirst du immer sicher sein."__

[ Flashback Ende ]

Astoria gähnte und öffnete ihre Augen. „Was ist los?", fragte sie verschlafen und Draco deutete ungeschickt aus dem Fenster und auf das weinende Kind in seinen Armen.

„Ich hab Angst, Mami", sagte der kleine Junge und Astoria rückte näher an ihren Mann. Sie streichelte das blonde Haar ihres Sohnes und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Es ist okay, Angst zu haben, Scorpius. Jeder hat hin und wieder mal Angst."

„Auch Papa?", fragte Scorpius ungläubig.

„Ja", lachte seine Mutter. „Sogar dein Papa, genau wie ich."

Scorpius runzelte die Stirn. „Auch Opa?"

Beide Eltern lächelten. „Sogar Opa", sagte Draco.

„Aber egal wie sehr du dich fürchtest", fügte Astoria hinzu, „hier bist du sicher, Liebling. Bei uns bist du immer sicher."

„Kann ich hier schlafen?", fragte Scorpius mit dünner Stimme. Astoria sah Draco fragend an.

„Natürlich", sagte Draco. Der Junge kroch in die Mitte des Bettes und zog sich die Decke bis zur Nase. Bei ihnen wird er sicher sein. Für immer.

.oOo.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
